Beyblade Christmas Carols
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: Here's how some Christmas Carols would look, if you added some Beyblades to spice them up a bit
1. 12 Days of Christmas, Beyblade Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, everything/everyone in the show and the show itself belong to their creators.  
  
On the first day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
A Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the forth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Four Russian Bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes   
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Seven bladers blading  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes   
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the eight day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Eight Galux's scratching  
Seven bladers blading  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian Bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes   
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the nineth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Nine Trygles flying  
Eight Galux's scratching  
Seven bladers blading  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a Pear tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me  
Ten Dranzers screeching  
Nine Trygles flying  
Eight Galux's scratching  
Seven bladers blading  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a Pear tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Eleven mad scientists plotting  
Ten Dranzers screeching  
Nine Trygles flying  
Eight Galux's scratching  
Seven bladers blading  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
On the twelth day of Christmas  
My true love sent to me  
Twelve championship titles  
Eleven mad scientists plotting  
Ten Dranzers screeching  
Nine Trigals flying  
Eight Galux's scratching  
Seven bladers blading  
Six beyblades spinning  
Five bit beasts  
Four Russian bladers  
Three beyblade launchers  
Two beyblade dishes  
And a Dragoon in a pear tree  
  
Please R&R. This is something i did because i got bored, and i wanted to see how it would turn out. 


	2. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reigndeer, Beyblad...

As i've been asked for, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reigndeer, Beyblade Style. Don't know if it's any good but i just threw anything i came up with together. And of course i don't own beyblades, their creators do.   
  
Dranzer the flame red phoenix  
Had a very fiery flame  
And if you ever fought him  
You'd only have yourselves to blame  
  
All of the other bit beasts  
Used to fear Dranzers flame  
So they wouldn't fight poor Dranzer  
In any beyblade game  
  
Then one tournament quite soon  
Dragoon came to say  
Dranzer with your flame so bright  
Won't you join us in our fight  
  
Then how the bit beasts loved him  
And they shouted out with glee  
Dranzer the flame red phoenix  
You'll go down in history  
  
R&R if you liked this, and i am taking requests, so let me know what you'd like to hear or erm...read. 


	3. Jingle Bells, Beyblade Style

As requested, Jingle Bells with a Beybldae Twist. I may have to listen to the Little Drummer Boy first to figure out what to put and what to change.  
  
Jingle Bells  
Jingle Bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one bit beast open slay  
  
Oh Jingle Bells  
Jingle Bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one bit beast open slay  
  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one bit beast open slay  
Round Russia we go   
Beyblading all the way  
  
Bells on our bit beasts ring  
While we all help win the fight  
Oh what fun it is to play  
At our beyblade final tonight  
  
Oh jingle bells  
Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride   
In a one bit beast open slay  
  
Hey Jingle bells  
Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a One Bit Beast Open Slay!!!!!  
  
Keep reviewing everyone and keep requesting. This is fun. 


	4. We Three Kings, Beyblade Style

I am working on a few more carols at the moment, including Little Drummer Boy and Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree; but they're taking longer to create words for than i thought, lol. The other two are We Wish You A Merry Christmas and White Christmas, so keep a look out for them. Anyways, here's one to tied you over till i can get and my other working ideas completed. It's We Three Kings of Orient Are, Beyblade Style.   
  
We three kings of beyblading are,  
Bearing blades we travel along,  
Field and fountain, snow and mountain,  
Together we can't go wrong.  
  
Chorus  
O, Dragoon of wonder, Dragoon of might,  
Dragoon with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to the perfect fight.  
  
Born a blader on the Japanese plain;  
Dracile i bring to crown Him again;  
Champion forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign.  
  
Chorus  
O, Dragoon of wonder, Dragoon of might,  
Dragoon with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to the perfect fight.  
  
The bit beast Driger to offer have i  
He proclaims this champion high  
Prayer and praising, all bladers raising,  
Cheer for him, champion on high  
  
Chorus  
O, Dragoon of wonder, Dragoon of might,  
Dragoon with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to the perfect fight.  
  
Dranzer is mine; its power is flame  
We're not here to play a childish game  
Fighting, flying, winning, losing,  
Seal'd is your very shame  
  
Chrous  
O, Dragoon of wonder, Dragoon of might,  
Dragoon with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to the perfect fight.  
  
Victorious now, he waves to the crowd  
Standing there, happy and proud  
Beybladers cheer, thank you Tyson  
Thank you Tyson, call the bit beasts aloud  
  
Chorus  
O, Dragoon of wonder, Dragoon of might,  
Dragoon with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to the perfect fight.  
  
R&R, and let me know what you think of this one. It didn't take as long as i expected, but making a rhyming (sp?) scheme for this, wasn't easy. 


	5. White Christmas, Beyblade Style

Here's White Christmas, Beyblade Style for you. I'm still working on the others, but i will put them up once i'm sure they sound right.  
  
I'm dreaming of a beyblade match  
Just like the ones i know at home  
Where the beyblades spin, and bladers win  
To hear, the crowds cheer way to go  
  
I'm dreaming of a beyblade match  
Like every beyblade fan around  
May your bit beasts be strong and proud  
And may all your fans scream out aloud  
  
Keep reviewing and requesting people. 


	6. Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Beyblade ...

A beyblade style version of Santa Clause is Coming to Town for you, hope you like it.  
  
O! You better watch out!   
You better young Kai  
You better not run  
I'm telling you why  
Grandpa Voltaire's coming to town  
  
He's watching you close  
All over again  
Gonna find out if he can work his dark plan  
Grandpa Voltaire's coming to town   
  
He sees you when you're blading   
He knows your major strength  
He knows if you are bad or good   
So be good at any length  
  
O! You better watch out!   
You better young Kai  
You better not run  
I'm telling you why  
Grandpa Voltaire's coming to town  
  
He sees you when you're blading   
He knows your major strength  
He knows if you are bad or good   
So be good at any length  
  
O! You better watch out!   
You better young Kai  
You better not run  
I'm telling you why  
Grandpa Voltaire's coming to town  
Grandpa Voltaire's coming to town!  
  
Keep sending these R&Rs, but i am going to hold on taking requests for some time while i get the ideas i'm doing done ok. :) 


End file.
